Fuera de órbita
by mpwhispers
Summary: Estaba viendo una película llamada Jack de corazones rojos y empecé a preguntarme que, ¿qué pasaría si James nace con algún tipo de autismo (de los más leves)? Entonces, aquí está este fic que espero disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba viendo una película llamada Jack de corazones rojos y empecé a preguntarme que, ¿qué pasaría si James nace con algún tipo de autismo (de los más leves)? Entonces, aquí está este fic que espero disfruten. Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de Marvel Comics, mezclados con la sinopsis de una película ajena a mi autoría. Aclaro también que es un Universo Alterno y pasaré por alto Civil War. Tampoco soy médico como para tener conocimientos profundos sobre el autismo, por favor disculpen mi ignorancia sobre el tema.**

Los primeros meses habían sido cruciales tras el diagnóstico de James, a quien más afectada se veía era Natasha. James progresaba relativamente, tenían citas con buenos doctores, intentaban cada plan que hubiera funcionado con otros chicos y al parecer, todo esto estaba dando resultado, el pequeño empezó a ser más sociable con el equipo, en especial con su papá.

Caminó con prisa hasta llegar al departamento de la pelirroja, había estado llamándola mientras se encontraba en el Cuartel General y no había contestado sus llamadas, así que condujo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la torre; James se encontraba en su habitación jugando con unos trenes cuando el soldado entró a su habitación, alzó la mirada por un momento y luego volvió a concentrarse en su juego.

Natalia no se encontraba ni en la sala ni en la cocina, ni siquiera en la habitación de James, así que el único lugar donde faltaba buscar era en su habitación, cuando entró tropezó con varias cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, intentó abrir la puerta del baño —¿Nat? —llamó Steve mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo de cinco años que se había levantado de jugar para que lo abrazara —¿Nat? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez preocupado, su esposa llevaba un tiempo considerable allí dentro. Empezaba a preocuparse de no escuchar una respuesta proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, decidió dejar al pequeño en su habitación para que jugara con sus juguetes. —Voy a abrir —advirtió cuando volvió a la habitación. Respetaban mucho el espacio de cada cual, motivo por el que la mayoría de ocasiones la puerta estaba sin seguro y se tocaba primero; pero no esta vez, cuando al intentar abrirla no pudo. Su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Algo no andaba bien. Natalia no contestaba.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad empezaba a desintegrarlo desde adentro. Rápidamente tomó las llaves del cuarto de baño y abrió. Su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento para luego dar paso al rápido golpeteo del mismo. Estaba llorando, su corazón se partió. Un frasco de somníferos estaba tirado a un lado de la bañera y el espejo estaba roto.

—No puedo hacerlo —lloraba desconsoladamente sin dejar ver su cara, estaba sentada en posición fetal, llevando únicamente ropa interior negra, pero aun así se podían observar varios cortes frescos en su abdomen, brazos y piernas.

Steve permanecía inmóvil sin dar crédito a lo que veía, es decir; por una parte, podía imaginarse que Natasha era una mujer que podía quebrarse luego de tanto aguantar, siendo ese uno de los motivos por el que la protegía mucho; pero otro lado no podía imaginarse que ella pensara ese tipo de cosas. Se sentía enfermo, mareado y destrozado de ver aquel panorama y a la vez conmovido. Se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Eh! No llores, está bien, en serio. Ya pasó. Tranquila.

Después de un largo rato cerró los ojos por el cansancio y volvió a hablar. —Él me odia —para ella decirlo le dolió y para él escucharlo le partió el alma, quería que no fuese verdad, sabía que no lo era, pero por otro lado él había visto la actitud de su hijo con la pelirroja, cuando estaba con ella era tan distante y abstraído a diferencia de cuando estaba con él o con alguien más del equipo —es mi culpa, no he sido una buena madre —eso era mentira, había sido una excelente madre, lo que sucedía es que no era buena consigo misma, se exigía demasiado; ahora entendía muchas cosas, entendía lo duro que debió ser su infancia y entendía que Natalia aún no le había contado toda su historia.

Cuando la rusa se desmayó se dio cuenta que ella no se refería a no poder tomarse las pastillas, sino, a que no podía ser la mamá de James, entonces pudo notar que su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios y dedos se estaban comenzando a poner azules, rápidamente la envolvió en una toalla y la cogió con ambos brazos intentado ser muy cuidadoso para llevarla a la enfermería.

Al pasar por la sala la joven bruja se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder dar crédito a la imagen que veía.

—James quedó en la habitación, ve a verlo —ordenó Steve sin esperar una respuesta, conocía a su equipo, eran también su familia.

Inmediatamente la castaña se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño junto con Visión mientras marcaba el número de Clint quien en ese momento se encontraba en SHIELD.

 _Se había levantado temprano. Tenía una cita con el doctor de James para hablar de su progreso. Natasha no pudo asistir, por lo que aprovechó en hablarle al doctor de la relación del pequeño con su madre. Era el doctor de la familia después de todo, además de que conocía un poco del comportamiento de la pelirroja y su personalidad._

— _Steve —habló el médico —como amigo de la familia y como Médico, te recomiendo que mantengas vigilada a Natasha; es decir, hay varios factores que le pueden afectar y conociéndola creo que hasta podrían hacerla sentir culpable hazle saber que no es culpa suya, pero creo que puede estar sufriendo depresión post parto, la depresión post parto no siempre llega enseguida, en algunas ocasiones puede ocurrir después de varios años, además hay que incluir el hecho de que James no le diga mamá, ambos sabemos que aunque ella se hubiera negado muchas veces a querer un bebé, ella quería uno y ahora que lo tienen ella puede no sentirlo como tal._

 _Al llegar a la torre la había buscado por todo el piso sin poder dar con ella hasta que se le ocurrió subir a la terraza, lo cual empezaba a ser un hábito en ella,_

— _Todos los niños llaman mamá a sus madres a los cinco años, en todo caso, él habla con casi todos en la torre menos conmigo. —dijo al notar que el rubio se encontraba detrás de ella._ _Había caminado con paso presuroso hasta llegar a la terraza, necesitaba urgente un cigarrillo, la ansiedad, el enojo, la indiferencia de James hacia ella; estaba asustada de sí misma, su mente empezaba a funcionar a mil por hora, no podía detener la ola de pensamientos que la estaban atacando. Aquella acción la relajaba, sabía que no estaba bien, incluso desde que se enteró del embarazo de James, no lo hacía._

— _Solo dale un poco de tiempo —dijo su marido con la voz un poco apagada, después de todo era cierto, James se había vuelto más sociable y abierto con las personas, excepto con ella._

— _Es mi hijo, tiempo es todo lo que tiene. Es solo que duele. —al decir esto, su voz de quebró. Le dolía tanto que su propio hijo no pudiera relacionarse con ella, que no dijera mamá, que no la mirara a los ojos. Todo dolía._

 _Steve se colocó delante de ella y delicadamente la abrazó colocando su barbilla en su cuello luego de que ella inclinara un poco la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo._

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —dijo Steve acariciándole las mejillas, acababa de despertar, el rubio había pasado toda la noche a su lado luego de que saliera de cirugía y lo primero que dijo fue eso. Después de haber hablado cosas triviales (las preguntas sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior estaban en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos se atrevió hablar al respecto), el rubio se disculpó porque tenía que salir para que Clint hablara con ella.

—Steve y yo estuvimos hablamos y creemos que lo mejor es que pases en la torre, que descanses, nada de misiones; por lo que entendí cuando hablábamos de tu rehabilitación, me da a entender que no le has hablado del hospital en Brasil, no es mi deber hacerlo, pero pienso que eso ayudaría en su relación —dijo Clint luego de que la saludara con un beso en la frente y se dirigiera al ventanal. Había sido necesario el traslado de la pelirroja de la unidad médica de la torre al hospital luego de que los médicos dictaminaran que tenían que hacer un lavado de estómago, limpiar las heridas, cocerlas y ubicarla en la sala de psiquiatría.

—Está bien.

—No deberías guardarte las cosas tanto, nos preocupas aún más cuando no hablas.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Dios! Nat, ¿estar bien significa tomarse un puñado de pastillas y lastimarte? —giró para mirarla y luego volvió a fijar su vista al exterior.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en escapar de ese lugar y si ello requería mentir, lo haría. —Solo quiero irme de este lugar, sabes que odio los hospitales —habló sin alterar un solo tono su voz.

—Todos te amamos, ¿sabes?, pero no dejaré que me manipules, sé que no eres sí, me jode realmente cuando construyes muros.

Natasha agarró la sábana con fuerza en sus puños para no mostrarse débil, quería hablar y cada vez que lo intentaba una voz en su cabeza le repetía que iba a verse ridícula, la gran viuda negra sintiendo dolor y llorando.

—Joder, ¿Clint? —el castaño rubio quien se encontraba de espaladas a ella mirando por el ventanal llover, se giró cuando se asustó al escuchar su voz quebrada y se acercó a la cama de su mejor amiga. Al verla llorar la abrazó instantáneamente, cuando dejó de llorar se separó un poco para darle espacio en caso de que quisiera hablar, pero sin romper el abrazo —no lo hice adrede, solo me desesperé, un segundo estaba bien y al otro sentí que todo estaba fuera de órbita.

 **Si alguien quiere ser mi editor, por favor comuníquese conmigo, necesito uno urgente porque a veces hay cosas que se me pasan por alto.**

 **Jajajaj me está gustando cómo va quedando esto, sé que muchos piensan que Wanda es más susceptible a estas cosas, pero me gusta jugar con el personaje de Natasha, cuando nos guardamos mucho tiempo las cosas la inminente explosión es brutal. Sé que aquí está algo fuera del canon, por lo general la imagino como Olivia Armstrong (me enamoré de ella desde que mi hermana menor me obligara a ver Fullmetal Alquemist Brotherhood).**

 **Pd: Yo también recomiendo ver FMAB, es muy hermoso, aunque les aconsejo que no se encariñen con Roy y Riza como yo y si ya lo hicieron, bienvenidos al club de corazones rotos por culpa de shippear compulsivamente.**

 **En fin, esto es todo por ahora, aún no me decido si continuarlo o no, ni siquiera he actualizado los capítulos de los otros fanfictions que ya he subido. Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale. He vuelto. Recalco que esta historia es un fic y no tengo ningún derecho sobre Marvel y bla, bla, bla. ¿Por qué hay que hacer esto? Bueno.**

 **Un saludo enorme a todos, en especial a JesuiAmateur y a RogerssEvanss. Me encantaron sus comentarios, la emoción es tan grande que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. Besos.**

 **En fin. Un corto resumen de mi vida: Empecé clases equisde y cuando no estoy estudiando o haciendo tareas lo malgasto en cosas como dormir o revisar Facebook a pesar de que no haya nada interesante.**

Había pasado una semana desde el suceso, la pelirroja se encontraba en la tina con la cabeza reposando sobre las rodillas flexionadas cuando el soldado de cabellos rubios tocó la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Sí —contestó manteniendo la cabeza oculta.

El soldado se sentó sobre la tapa del váter quedando frente a la bañera, se inclinó hacia adelante hasta poder colocar una de sus manos sobre el codo de ella que estaba doblado en ángulo recto y sobre el cual reposaba su cabeza.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la charla con el doctor hoy?

—¿Para qué quieres que responda si de todos modos él te va a contar? Da igual.

Steve soltó un largo suspiro que continuó con un silencio incómodo para él hasta que recordó algo que de seguro sorprendería a su esposa.

—James preguntó por ti. Dice que te extraña —no había visto a James desde ese día, así que una parte no le extrañaba que preguntara por ella, pero para la Natasha que estaba fuera de órbita, aquel era un enorme paso.

La espía giró su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, lo estudió unos segundos y luego habló— si no supiera que eres un mal mentiroso diría que estás mintiendo.

—Antes solías contarme las cosas

—Antes no teníamos cosas en común

—Sabes muy bien que aún hay cosas que no me has contado. Cosas que te siguen afectando y que yo no puedo hacer nada porque no sé lo que te duele.

Durante la última semana había estado pensando en cómo contarle a Steve sobre el hospital en Brasil, él era muy paciente lo sabía, pero ocultarle información no era una buena opción si en realidad quería que la ayudara a superar el hueco por el que pasaba. Había sido muy comprensivo cuando antes del matrimonio le explicó lo de la Sala Roja y también lo había sido cuando el doctor dijo que después de James no podían tener otro hijo.

Esa noche cuando se acostó en la cama se disculpó con el rubio por su actitud tan evasiva.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —interrumpió —en realidad no debí presionarte —dijo apartando innecesariamente un mechón de pelo rojo que caía a un lado de su rostro. Ella asintió. Lo amaba. Amaba que fuera tan comprensivo y a la vez odiaba que fuera tan él.

Le gustaba madrugar. Le agradaba levantarse justo cuando el sol estaba enviando pequeños cambios de color, esta vez lo hizo con el propósito de evitar a James que muy pronto se levantaría para desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

Se encontraba mirando a través del ventanal con la taza de té calentándole las manos cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

—Yo quería disculparme por haberte estado evitando esta semana. No sabía cómo hacer frente a las cosas ni cómo ayudarte

La pelirroja quien ya había notado la presencia de Wanda se giró para mirarla de frente —Está bien. No hay problema. ¿Cómo así madrugando?

La mutante sonrió sin mostrar los dientes al mismo tiempo que asentía —Charles Xavier me pidió que fuera hoy. Tony dijo que Happy me va a llevar. Creo que son cuatro horas de viaje.

 **Jaajajaj supongo que demasiado corto, pero algo es algo y la verdad estoy contenta de publicar porque tenía un tiempo considerable que no actualizaba y eso sin considerar las obras que tengo abandonadas. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buajajaajaj. Clases. Series. Tareas acumuladas. Leer fics. Leer libros. Estresarme por no leer los libros que me había puesto como meta por semana. En fin. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, es media noche, así que no esperen a que esto tenga sentido, pero estoy tan emocionada con las palabras aquí, que realmente no pienso editar pronto.**

 **Aclaro, estos personajes no me pertenecen. Fuck. Es obvio que, si lo hicieran, tuviéramos si no es un Romanogers, al menos un Clintasha, but, las cosas son así y el mundo es una masa de crueldad. Por suerte tenemos la imaginación (introduce imagen de Bob Esponja).**

Ese día Rogers tiene una misión de extracción, así que pasa la mañana con Tony. Al principio están hablando de banalidades, pero luego Tony saca el tema de que Pepper está embarazada y no puede evitar que su mente se sumerja en recuerdos, pero luego su respiración se vuelve errática. Siente a Tony a su lado, escucha las palabras que dice, pero todo suena tan lejano.

—Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Respira conmigo —el multimillonario se encontraba asustado, no sabía cómo había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, es decir, con él intentado tranquilizar a la pelirroja de un ataque de pánico cuando él mismo aún no lograba mantener a raya los suyos. Instantáneamente tomó su celular y marcó el número del arquero, sus manos estaban temblorosas y sudadas que casi deja caer el celular dos veces antes de que Clint contestara.

—Barton. ¿Sí?

—Soy Tony. No sé qué hacer. Natasha está teniendo un ataque de pánico/ansiedad muy severo. Ya avisé a emergencias.

—Tony tranquilízate, ¿sí? Respira —la situación le pareció muy irónica al niño mimado, ya que hace un momento él acababa de decir lo mismo. —Procura que se mantenga erguida e hidratada —volvió a hablar Clint. —Estoy llegando a la torre en cinco minutos. Ponla al teléfono. ¿Hola? ¿Nat? ¿Harías un favor por mí? Necesito que respires, ¿sí? —el arquero pudo oír su intento de respirar antes de escuchar a los médicos y luego el pitido que anunciaba el fin de la llamada. Había estado en una conferencia con los policías de Nueva York a unas cuadras de la torre antes de que fuera interrumpido por la llamada de Stark, ahora se encontraba realmente preocupado por la espía, y de igual manera enojado/preocupado por Tony, solo él podía estar teniendo un ataque de pánico/ansiedad cuando otra persona estaba pasando por lo mismo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, al menos con la que se estaban acostumbrando a las últimas semanas. Luego de la cita con el terapeuta Clint llevó a Natalia a dar una vuelta al Central Park, ese día no había sido el mejor y en lugar de aclarar su mente, la pelirroja se sentía más ofuscada y abrumada que antes.

Era otoño y a pesar de que recién empezaba, el arquero y la pelirroja podían jurar que hacía tanto frío como en invierno.

—No hay manera de que el dolor desaparezca, si no hablas, no la hay —dijo el castaño mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos del parque a lado de la espía.

Aprieta sus labios con fuerza, en realidad nunca hay una manera de hablar de las cosas que duelen; las palabras se pueden tergiversar y perder sentido en el camino, el terror a ello se intensifica, la sola presunción de abrir la boca provoca que sus manos suden; aprieta lo puños intentando no dejar escapar en un sonido el dolor atrapado entre sus cuerdas vocales; muerde con fuerza el lado interior de su labio inferior y puede sentir el sabor salado y amargo de la sangre.

Logra tomar una respiración profunda entre el dolor —Quiero regresar a casa —no tiene la fuerza suficiente para poner máscara a su voz.

—Solo quería conversar —deja escapar las palabras, mientras en estas se nota su voz agrietada—Te extraño. Joder.

—Me da miedo todo. Es decir, antes solía tener el control de las cosas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo controlarlo todo. Y siento que me voy quedando a la deriva mientras intento comprender lo que sucede.

 **Bien. Espero que les haya gustado. Besos. No olviden dejar comentarios o les quedarán 7 días. Nah. Mentira, pero se agradecen comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crisis de los 20. No more words. Sin embargo, supongo que los estados (ocasionalmente bucles) de tristeza tienen de útil la escritura.**

 **Okey. Supongo que afirmar que no soy guionista y mucho menos dueña de Marvel no hace más que deprimirme, pero no lo soy, no poseo a ninguno de estos personajes.**

 **Capítulo IV.**

Está haciendo frío, su cuerpo tiembla y se abraza a sí misma.

La escena a través de la ventana la sacude un poco. Es el primer día de nieve, James se encuentra lanzando una bola de nieve directo al rostro de Tony con ayuda de Clint, eso provoca una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Deja descansar su frente contra el vidrio, cierra los ojos e intenta tomar valor para salir. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

—Hola —saluda Wanda cuando Natalia abre la puerta y se mueve a un lado para dejarla pasar. La joven bruja lleva pantalones negros y un abrigo celeste con botas para la nieve, su rostro es adornado por una sonrisa y un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas por el frío. —Vamos a divertirnos un poco. —sus palabras son suaves, prueba terreno, no está segura de si la espía está de humor para algo de aire frío —a James le alegrará verte, continúa preguntando por ti.

La espía pone los ojos en blanco y se permite sonreír frente a la joven Avenger. —Vale, pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta que has jugado sucio.

La sonrisa de la joven se extiende aún más.

Xxxxx

Su corazón se detiene un segundo cuando el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules la abraza. Su respiración se cierra, pero de repente ya no hace tanto frío y las cosas tienen un matiz más cálido y seguro, como si todos los males del mundo se hubieran disuelto.

—Ella. Te. Va. A. Matar —pronuncia de manera lenta y rasgando cada palabra el arquero cuando el multimillonario terminaba de lanzar una bola de nieve en dirección de la pelirroja y su hijo.

—Yo me encargo —dice la joven bruja cuando la bola de nieve impacta en el cabello de la rusa, con una sonrisa que hace que un escalofrío recorra de manera completa el cuerpo de Tony, y antes de que este tenga tiempo para reaccionar un poco de magia hace sacudir las ramas que estaban sobre el ex playboy haciendo que quede atrapado bajo una montaña de nieve.

Xxxxx

—Eso. Achú. No. Achú. Fue. Achú. Justo

—Si te quieres quejar, hazlo con Stark, Wanda fue muy amable al solo sacudir algunas ramas del árbol. —las palabras de la rusa van acompañadas de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras choca los cinco con la más joven de los Vengadores —Además ojalá así aprendas a no juntarte con Tony.

—Créeme que lo haría si no estuviera llorando porque tiene fiebre.

Xxxxx

Por la noche cuando termina de acostar a James, siente pertenecer al momento, coloca un beso en su frente y extiende la manta hasta debajo de su barbilla.

El rubio soldado la mira desde la puerta, sus manos están ocultas en sus pantalones de tela de color caqui, en su rostro una sonrisa de un millón de dólares hace aparición.

La espía no nota su presencia hasta que están frente a frente. Él coloca un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja mientras su otra mano vaga entre la delgada cintura y las pronunciadas caderas de la espía. Se miran directamente a los ojos, sus miradas lo dicen todo, las manos de ella se aferran con fuerza y delicadeza a la camisa del soldado, es cuestión de segundos para que él de el paso y selle el espacio entre ellos con un beso.

Cuando se separan buscando algo de aire, la mirada de lujuria en su rostro es invaluable. Él guía los pasos hasta su habitación, en el camino deposita pequeños besos en su frente, mejillas y poco a poco el calor va aumentando y antes de cerrar la puerta besa su cuello volviéndola loca.

Xxxxx

A la mañana siguiente él abraza su pequeño cuerpo protegiéndola del frío con el suyo. La observa dormir en lo que parece un sueño tranquilo. Se levanta de la cama, faltan poco menos de diez minutos antes de que se escuchen pequeños pasos en el pasillo indicando que su pequeño hijo siempre puntual se ha levantado a tomar el desayuno.

Antes de salir por la puerta se estira un poco para terminar de despertar a su cuerpo.

Es domingo, así que algo de cereal con leche no hace daño a nadie. Prepara tres platos con leche y algo de cereal y justo cuando está terminando de servirlos ve una mancha de color rojo detrás de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿A dónde está mamá?

—En mi cama. —dice revolviendo un poco su cabello en un gesto paterno —Toma, ayúdame a despertarla con un delicioso desayuno —le entrega cuidadosamente un plato mientras él lleva los otros dos.

—¿Vamos a comer en tu cama?

—Sí campeón.

—¿Podemos ver caricaturas mientras comemos?

Él lo piensa un poco, pero no demora en afirmar con la cabeza, después de todo ya rompieron algunas reglas, romper otras no lastimará a nadie.

 **Esto es raro. Si desean algo en específico para el siguiente capítulo, solo díganlo. ¡Ah! Tenía tiempo sin actualizar este fic, así que bueno, no se olviden de comentar, sus comentarios me hacen feliz. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yisus. Que no actualizo este fic desde abril xD sorry (¿?)**

 **Universidad. Ideas para otros fics. Síndrome de abstinencia del lector/ escritor (como si eso existiera). Etc.**

 **Crisis de los 20 (eso ya lo dije, pero es algo que se mantiene agarrado con uñas y todo a mí).**

 **Bien, salí de vacaciones por final de semestre hace una semana y pensé que iba a escribir, escribir, leer, escribir (ingenua de mí), pero realmente me toma imprevisto el bloqueo lector/ escritor.**

 **Holy shit.**

 **Capítulo V.**

La navidad pasa, la nieve se derrite, James regresa a la escuela y todo parece ir bien.

Pero entonces lo inevitable sucede. Sucede Thanos y aunque las cosas no son tan graves y el desastre es contenido, el malestar está allí.

Respira. Inhala, exhala.

Más que nada es un cóctel de indecisión, alegría, tristeza, miedo.

Ahora más que antes, luego de lo sucedido con Thanos desea con fuerza vivir en las afueras de la ciudad, tener una casa con cerca blanca y quizá una mascota. Pero… sonríe con ironía, siempre existen "peros". Pero se limita, es su obligación… proteger al mundo, vengarlo.

El enojo crece dentro de ella, crece volviendo inestable el resto pensamientos. No es que le moleste salvar a las personas, lo que le molesta es salvar una banda de personas descerebradas, estúpidas, que creen que sí o sí Los vengadores son sus servidores, puede continuar con la lista mental de insultos para aquellos seres despreciables; pero la alerta de la ciudad suena con fuerza, cierra los ojos un momento, un pequeño momento, necesita un segundo de egoísmo, un segundo para sí misma.

Aliens. Seres asgardianos. Científicos locos (que al parecer todos están afiliados a HYDRA). ¿Qué toca ahora?

Es muy posible que en el futuro existan recaídas, que se sienta sola o que dude, pero Steve está y estará allí y ella lo sabe.

James besa su mejilla y el beso de su hijo la abriga del sentimiento de amor que por momentos cree perder.

 **No se olviden de dejar comentarios, no se imaginan cuánto me alientan sus palabras.**

 **Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ustedes (los lectores) son una maravilla indescriptible en mi vida. ¿Saben cuándo actualicé por última vez esta historia? ¡El 7 de abril de 2018!, hace casi un siglo. Yisus.**

 **Vamos, seamos sinceros. Han estado leyendo esta historia que a mi parecer: ES UN CAOS. (por una persona en específico me abstengo de decir desbordantes críticas destructivas contra mí)**

 **Estaba releyendo la historia para poder actualizar, pero es que es incomible. La línea de tiempo es ilógica, el tiempo de narración es un nudo imposible de tragar.**

 **Vale, respiro. Sé que esta ha sido de mis primeras historias y aquí recién empezaba a hallar mi voz como escritora; así que, cuando tenga tiempo y haya terminado todos los capítulos de esta historia prometo editarla, lo juro por el medio ambiente (ojo, me tomo muy en serio el medio ambiente).**

 **Una vez más, nada del mundo Marvel me pertenece. Inserte corazón roto. E incluso estoy muy lejos de trabajar o hacer algo relativo a Marvel a más que escribir fics cuente.**

 **CAPÍTULO VI.**

La espía mantiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrando y saliendo lenta y superficialmente acompañada de leves suspiros de vez en cuando, el aroma inconfundible de Rogers se mezcla con el de las sábanas, sus dedos juegan con un hilo suelto y lo estira sosteniéndolo entre su índice y su pulgar. Escucha los pequeños pasos de su hijo entrando despacio en la habitación, gira sobre su espalda y se incorpora con la vista aún en él, le sonríe y le ayuda a colocar con cuidado la bandeja con comida sobre la cama mientras el pequeño se acomoda a su lado.

Cuando terminan de comer se quedan un tiempo considerable acostados en la cama observando caricaturas, los tres están acostados sobre sus estómagos con los codos apoyados casi al filo de la cama y sus barbillas reposando en sus manos; James observando la televisión, Natasha observando a James, Steve observando a Natasha. La luz del día entra por el gran ventanal iluminando las dos cabezas pelirrojas y la única rubia, los rayos de sol bañan el dormitorio en un halo inmarcesible e indómito a la vez que ellos pertenecen a ese momento de felicidad atrapado en el tiempo.

Pero rápidamente la pelirroja se aleja voluntariamente de ese estado de alegría, se recluye en un palacio interno reconstruido con ladrillos más fuertes; porque a pesar de desear y anhelar estabilidad, es consciente de su vida, de sus vidas, del deber para con los ciudadanos; porque a pesar de ese lugar en el tiempo de conformidad, es consciente que no durará para siempre, que en algún momento del día uno de los dos o quizá ambos sean llamados a una misión, y teme acostumbrarse a ese pequeño placer y que luego le sea arrancado de sus manos.

…

Natasha sostiene el cigarrillo entre sus delgados dedos mientras su otro brazo está abrazado a su cintura, internamente se autosugestiona para creer que no necesita contacto físico, que ella está bien estando sola; Clint lleva una de las botellas de cerveza del six pack entre ellos a sus labios, hace mucho que no eran solo ellos compartiendo un momento, hace mucho que se prohibieron estar solos por temor a tener conversaciones de corazón a corazón, porque si a algo temen no es luchar contra seres del espacio exterior, sino a hablar sobre sí mismos. Están sentados al borde del último piso de un edificio de Nueva York, la ciudad está en tranquila e inusual calma, algo que todos merecen luego de salvar la Tierra una vez más.

—Creo que he perdido mi alma. —hay una pausa, un pequeño silencio en el cual se cuelan pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado sobre ellos —Una vez más.

Clint la mira con ternura, ella solía ser su todo, y en parte sigue siéndolo —Enamorarse no es perder el alma, es encontrarla.

Ella suelta una sonrisa sencilla, sincera. Para Natasha, él, Clint, es una luz de esperanza en sus días de mayor oscuridad. La pelirroja apaga el cigarrillo contra el suelo, estrellándolo y mirando deslumbrada su lenta destrucción.

Los altos rascacielos de la ciudad lo iluminan todo, son luces de carruseles eternas, etéreas; el tráfico fluye y se detiene. El otoño recién inicia conservando en su transición la brisa residual de verano.

—¿Sabes? —la voz de Clint invade el silencio de manera sutil —Él está enamorado realmente de ti —casi puede sentir celos, casi puede sentir envidia, e incluso, él mismo no está seguro de cómo sentirse, percibe un rastro de dolor punzante en él porque lo suyo con Natasha no funcionó, pero el dolor no llega a formarse como tal. De vez en cuando debe existir una esencia de conformismo, como ahora, solo una base para edificar sobre él fortalezas de valor. Pero incluso cuando se convence de que está conforme y acepta que su relación con la pelirroja no era viable, no deja de doler el pasado. Sin embargo, tampoco de anhelar lo mejor para ella, y si lo mejor para ella es encontrar en Steve lo que él encontró en Laura, entonces todo está bien.

La espía respira profundamente, inhala y exhala. Se levanta con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo, extendiéndolo completamente y apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en él. Cuando está de pie, levanta sus brazos por sobre su cabeza estirándose y relajando los músculos de su espalda, lanza una última sonrisa a Clint y antes de darle completamente la espalda las palabras surgen de ella. —Gracias por ayudarme a aceptar mis sentimientos.

Él sonríe con la vista fija en el horizonte, en los grandes edificios de grandes ventanales, en el cielo nublado con pinceladas de azul oscuro, en el caos pacífico de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Incluso cuando han pasado años desde que empezó a vivir con Steve Rogers le es difícil admitirse enamorada, son partidas sucias que le juega su mente con frecuencia, son pensamientos intrusos de una mentalidad obsoleta e inservible, pero que, sin embargo, fue su ancla por mucho tiempo y por ello la tarea de separarse de esos pensamiento se complica y fluctúa. Sin embargo es mejor intentarlo, dar todo de sí en el campo de batalla sin importar realmente el escenario del campo de batalla.

 **FIN.**


End file.
